


Untitled Harlot Fic 2

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Leverage<br/>Pairing: HarLot<br/>Rating: FRM<br/>Summary: Hardison lays it thick, doesn't he? (A/N: There is a dirty joke in there somewhere.)</p><p> </p><p>Originally Posted October 02, 2010</p><p>I can be found on <a href="http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Harlot Fic 2

"What. The. HELL. Are. You. Doin'?"

Hardison took that as an invitation to squeeze harder.

"Your nose. My fist. First date in two seconds."

Hardison chuckled and picked Eliot up from the floor.

"You gonna die for this, son."

"You ain't gonna hurt me." Hardison shook Eliot from side to side, his mind's eye clearly seeing the snarl he knew was on the hitter's face.

When Hardison put Eliot down and stepped away, that cocky smirk, which Eliot had visualized smacking off his face a million times, was right there. His arms were folded across his sculpted, not that Eliot would admit having noticed once or twice...an hour, chest.

Eliot narrowed his eyes. "You done lost ya mind, huh Hardison."

"Third time's the charm."

"What?" Hardison babbled pointlessly a lot, but that time, Eliot was truly confused.

"You blocked me at the bar. You got all belligerent at the mine. You hugged me back this time." The victorious gleam in Hardison's eye would be well complemented by a dark, fist shaped bruise, or so Eliot thought.

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Instinct."

Hardison snorted."Riiiiight. You need a hug. Hell, a couple a day, since you so mean and all."

"You volunteerin'?"

Suddenly, Hardison's eyes got shifty. "Maybe."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm, what?" Hardison had gone from cocky to chickenshit in two seconds.

"Know what?"

"Uhhh...." Hardison began backing away, picking up speed as Eliot approached.

"Hugs? Overrated."

"Look, man, you wanna punch, I can do that, too. I mean, no reason to mess up my face. I kinda like it. The way it is. You know, not swollen and beat to all hell. So, yea, I'ma go," Hardison pointed to the door," and...yea..."

As Hardison took off, Eliot grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around. Hardison's bullshit never made it past his lips. He froze, his lips parted and his eyes crossed. See, he was expecting a scowl, maybe a the twist of lips in a snarl. What Alec J. Hardison was not expecting was a smirk, on a face that was flushing quite quickly.

"Wanna calm me down, Alec?" Hardison recognized that low drawl. That...was the voice used when Eliot was....macking on a chick? See, that was just insulting to Alec. Sure, he wasn't all Chuck Norris like Eliot, but a girl? That was just an injury to his manhood and, much more importantly, his ego.

"You don't wanna do this," Hardison finally squeaked, his voice cracking more than when he was thirteen, still in braces, and none of his parts fit with each other. Not that he was awkward, cuz he was still Alec Hardison, and that meant being the bomb, baby.

Anyway...

"Oh," Eliot slid his hand around and up, grabbing Hardison by the tee shirt," I know I do. I'm pretty sure you want me to want to do it."

"Umm, do what now?" Hardison was so full of shit sometimes.

"Dammit, Hardison," Eliot rumbled. Right before he pulled the taller man down and kissed him, letting his tongue glide over the soft skin, before dipping into warm wetness behind.

Hardison decided to be a nice guy and not stop the kiss. If that's what Eliot needed, as a teammate, he should help his boy out. Right? It's not like he was doing this for personal pleasure or anything. Nope, he was just being generous.

The rutting was animal instinct. Bodies respond on their own sometimes. And the moaning, well, it was all Eliot's fault. Alec was really trying to speak, but Eliot's tongue was wrapping his up and it just sounded like a call for more. That's all.

The hands he put on Eliot's ass? Strictly for Eliot's benefit. See, the height difference put Eliot a bit off balance and Hardison was just trying to keep him from falling.

"...and that's when y'all walked in. See? Told ya it wasn't what it looked like." Hardison leaned back against the couch and threw his arms out across the back of it. Eliot just happened to be next to him and that's why his hand landed on the other man's shoulder.

Sophie's head shook back and forth as she stared at the hacker.

Parker's head was tilted and a mayo covered Dorito inches from her mouth was just this side of digestion destruction.

Nate guffawed.

That earned Nate a glare from both Eliot and Alec.

"Let's pretend that pathetic story has any truth to it. Which it doesn't, but we'll humor you. That explains why we walked in on Eliot climbing you, while you gave him a boost, and you trying to map his tonsils with your tongue."

"Yes, Nate." Hardison replied with mock sincerity. "In the language of the tacky and unevolved."

"But," Nate stood, ever present glass of amber liquid in hand, and began to pace," what it does not explain is all the times you and Eliot have checked each other out, done 'that look', and hung out without so much as even thinking of inviting us along." Nate swirled his drink before taking a long gulp. "Care to help us with that."

Hardison said nothing.

"For cryin' out...look, he wanted it. I wanted it. Hell, if he wants it ag'in, I'm game. Got a problem with it?" Eliot was flexing his incredibly muscled bicep. See, Nate was comfortable enough in his own skin to admit he looked. The two buffoons before him? Yea, not so much.

"Nope." Nate spun on his heels and looked directly at his two slightly off adopted kids. "What I have a problem with is your bullshit. All you had to do was admit we saw you making out." Shrugging, Nate walked away. "How hard is that?"

"You wanna do it again?" Hardison raised an eyebrow as he eyed Eliot, awaiting the older man's reply.

"Sure."

"I...guess...we..could work...something out."

"You two are hopeless." Sophie sighed. "Eliot wants more than just that. So do you, Hardison. Both of you are too ridiculous to express your feelings and desires like normal human beings, not that I would ever mistake either of you for normal. Ugh!"

Two team members fed up and gone. One to go.

"Your turn, Parker." Eliot snarked.

"Nah, I'm good." She made herself more comfortable on the floor.

"What the hell are you doin', girl?" Hardison questioned.

Parker gave him her 'Are you really that stupid?' look. "You said you're going to make out again. I don't want to miss it."


End file.
